Quiet Love
by shiiru
Summary: Semi-like warning: Shoujo ai! Go away if you no like! Slight cursing in japanese. Ami/Usa ^-^
1. Chapter 1

Eeee! Chi-chan's first Usa/Ami ficcie! ^-^ Since there aren't many Usa/Ami ficcies running around, I just decided to write  
my own! ::grins:: The two do make a fairly cute couple, don't you think? n.n; Also, there is no sailor senshi. Nope. Nada.  
Why you may ask? Because, I don't feel like writing all them battles :b  
  
I own none of these characters. They all belong to the all wonderful creator, Naoko-sama!  
^-^  
  
W A R N I N G  
This fiction contains shoujo ai, or in other words girl/girl love. If you do not like these kind of stories or are   
uncomfortable with such material, do not read. Any flames that are because of the shoujo ai will be laughed at ¬¬  
  
  
Mizuno Ami walked down the sidewalk to her home, clutching her book bag in her hand, eyes looking down at the ground. Ami had  
short blue hair, which was stylishly short, and large blue eyes that were a deeper shade then her hair. Her eyes were clouded  
with sadness, thinking about her day. No one had talked to her, the students only whispered to each other when she was near.  
She let out a sigh, kicking a rock away from her as she walked. Why did her mother choose to move here to Juuban? Ami cried  
put in surprise when she felt something pounce on to her shoulder, and with wide eyes she saw a cat perched on her shoulder.   
"Oh kami-sama, you frightened me, kitty," Ami said relieved as she just saw a cat. Ami smiled at it as she scratched the  
cat's chin, making it purr. "You're really kawaii," Ami mused, eyes glancing over at the cat's crescent moon shaped birthmark  
on it's forehead. "Luna!" A voice cried out as the cat was pulled away from her. Ami blinked in surprise as she turned to see  
a blonde holding the cat in her arms. The girl flashed her a smile, "Gomen nasai, this is my cat Luna, sorry she jumped on   
you." The girl had long golden-blonde hair that was held up into two buns, which strangely reminded her of an odango. Her  
eyes were a pretty shade of blue, twinkling with friendliness. Ami couldn't help but blush slightly as she shyly returned the  
smile. "That's all right," Ami replied. The girl held out her hand, still smiling. "Gomen, I haven't introduced myself, have  
I? I'm Tsukino Usagi," she declared, "It's nice to meet you!" Ami looked down at Usagi's hand for a second. This girl was   
really friendly. "Hello Tsukino-san, I'm Mizuno Ami," Ami replied, as she slid her own small hand into Usagi's and shook.   
Usagi's nose slightly scrunched up. "Ami, please don't call me that," Usagi requested, "Just call me Usagi." Ami nodded  
as Usagi spoke again, "Want to hang out for a while?" Ami blinked in surprise. She didn't expect that, that was for sure. Ami  
then blushed once she realized she was still holding Usagi's hand. The shy girl almost reluctantly pulled her hand away as   
she nodded. "Hai, that would be nice."  
  
Usagi and Ami walked side by side, talking as Usagi led the way to the local arcade. "So why'd you choose coming to Juuban?"   
Usagi asked, tilting her head up slightly as she looked at the slightly taller girl. Ami tucked some loose strands of her   
thick blue hair behind her ear. "My mother is a doctor, we moved here because they offered her a better job," Ami replied,   
switching her book bag to the other hand. "Wow, really? That's cool," Usagi nodded. "I lived here my whole life, so I don't  
really know what your going through," the blonde said truthfully. The two continued to chat until they reached the arcade.  
"This is my usual hang out spot," Usagi said as she walked through the doors, Ami following. "There's this really cute guy  
here too," Usagi winked, "That's another reason why I come here." Ami blushed slightly as she didn't reply. Usagi walked   
directly to a game as she sat on the stool. "This is one of my favorites," Usagi said happily, as she put one of the quarters  
in her pocket into the game slot(1).   
  
As soon as Usagi passed the first level of the game which Ami noted was called Sailor V, Usagi began to utter things under   
her breathe until she yelled out, "What?! That came out of no where!" the small Sailor V on the screen was killed, making  
the large red letters 'Game Over' flash on to the screen. Usagi sighed, defeated, as she stood. "Come one Ami! It's your turn  
now," Usagi said happily, losing every trace of anger as she looked at her. Ami shook her head as she smiled. "That's all  
right, you go on ahead and play. I've never played a video game before, anyway." Usagi frowned as she took Ami's hand,   
leading her to the stool. She basically forced Ami to sit, flashing her a smile. "That's why you need to play!" Usagi took   
another quarter from her pocket and slid it into the game slot. Ami sighed as she turned towards the game console. She placed  
her hands on the controllers, the same way Usagi had done. The game began, and Ami started to play.   
  
Usagi blinked in surprise as Ami began beating almost every level in record time. Her points soon was from 5,000 all the way  
to 10,000. "Wow," Usagi thought, looking at the blue haired girl play, "Ami your really good at this..." Soon Ami reached the  
last level, and killed off the main bad guy. The top score display popped up, Ami making the first slot. She made 20,000   
points, which was five thousand more than what the last top scorer got. Ami put in her initials and stood up. Ami blushed as  
she saw a crowd had formed around her, staring at her in awe. Usagi cheered happily, grabbing Ami's hand as she bounced up  
and down. The act made Usagi look like a hyperactive rabbit. "Ami-chan! Look what you did! You got the highest score! Your so  
cool!" Usagi cried out happily smiling. Ami blushed.   
  
The next day, Ami walked to school that morning, looking much happier than yesterday. "Usagi..." Ami mumbled under her  
breathe, thinking about the blonde girl. She was so sweet and nice, Ami couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of  
her. Ami soon reached the gates of Juuban Jr. High, walking straight towards the school library. It was thirty minutes before  
first period started, and Ami wanted to check out a few books. The time soon passed quickly, Ami began gathering her things   
to begin her walk to first period. She checked out the books, and went to class a few minutes before the bell rang. Ami sat  
in one of the middle rows, as she waited for class to start.  
  
Usagi ran towards Juuban Jr. High, straining to move her legs faster. "I'm going to be so late! Sensei is going to get so   
angry again," Usagi groaned at the thought of detention. The blonde soon reached the school, busting through the doors as   
she raced down the halls. She took the steps to the second floor two at a time, and right before the bell rang, Usagi burst  
through the door.  
  
The whole class turned in surprise as the door was thrown open, as Usagi stepped through. The blonde was bent over, her hands  
on her knees as she tried to get the oxygen back into her lungs. "I..made..it.." Usagi grinned slightly. Everyone in the   
room sweatdropped as the sensei rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. "Please take a seat Tsukino-san." Usagi then   
composed herself, fixing her skirt and top as she walked to an empty seat that was beside Ami. She sat down, smiling at Ami  
before she leaned back in her chair, fixing her hair. The sensei shook her head, as she scanned the room quickly seeing if  
anyone was missing just as the bell rang.  
  
The morning passed by slowly, Usagi was glad to hear the lunch bell ring. Fortunately, that morning she grabbed her lunch bag  
before she raced to school. The students left the classroom, some going towards the cafeteria, while others went outside to  
enjoy their lunch. Usagi found her favorite spot, right under a big oak tree. Her two other friends, Naru and Rika, sat   
beside her. As Rika and Naru began chatting, Usagi scanned the campus looking for Ami. Once she spotted Ami sitting by   
herself against the school wall, Usagi excused herself as she took her lunch with her, ignoring the curious gazes her two  
friends gave her. "Ohayoo Ami-chan!" Usagi greeted happily as she sat beside Ami. The girl turned towards her and smiled  
shyly. "Konnichi wa Usagi-san," Ami replied.   
  
Ami looked at Usagi while she sat down. The blonde was humming quietly to herself as she opened her bag, pulling out a pack  
of sushi. Ami studied Usagi's profile, "Usagi-san sure is beautiful.." at her thought Ami blushed, looking down at her lunch.  
"You know Ami-chan, you should come and eat with me, Naru, and Rika some day," Usagi said, after she swallowed a mouthful.   
Ami lowered her eyes. Even though Usagi was beautiful, she was oblivious to what was a common fact. No one else in the school  
even bothered to speak to Ami, unless absolutely necessary. She knew what most of them thought about her, which made a few  
tears come to her eyes. "I won't cry...not in front of Usagi," Ami thought to herself. She turned towards Usagi, forcing a  
smile. "Eh..hai Usagi-san."   
  
Usagi bit her lower lip. The same look of sadness clouded Ami's eyes once again. What was wrong? Why was Ami suddenly so   
unhappy? "Ami-chan?" Usagi asked softly. Ami looked up at her, she seemed to force a smile on her thin lips. "Hai?" Usagi bit  
her lower lip before she spoke. "Daijoubu ka?" Ami looked down as she mumbled out, "Daijoubu.." Usagi frowned. "Ami-chan!   
Onegai, tell me what's wrong!" At Usagi's plea, Ami turned towards her, smiling faintly. "Usagi-san, it's nothing really,"   
Ami looked down at lunch. The blonde sighed, turning back to her lunch also. "Why won't Ami-chan tell me what's wrong?" Usagi  
asked herself.   
  
A couple of days later, after school, Usagi looked around the campus looking for a certain blue haired girl. "Wonder if   
Ami-chan wants to come over?" Looking around, she finally spotted Ami, and smiling she ran after her. "Ami-chan!" At the   
calling of her name, Ami turned around and smiled as she looked at Usagi. "Konnichi wa Usagi-san!" Ami instantly brightened   
once she saw the bubbly blonde girl bouncing towards her. The two girls had gotten closer, whenever Usagi saw Ami alone, or  
even around people, she always went straight to her. "Want to come over to my house?" Usagi asked, as they walked out of the   
school gates. "Well...I do need to study for the upcoming algebra test..." Ami said slowly. Usagi threw her hands up,   
slightly exasperated. Usagi stopped walking, as she grabbed Ami hand, beginning to drag her to the direction to her house.   
"Ami-chan! The test isn't until next Friday!" Blushing at holding hands with Usagi, Ami allowed herself to be dragged by the   
petite blonde. "Why am I always so flustered once Usagi is around me?" Ami asked herself quietly.  
  
As they turned the corner, Usagi yelped as she hit something hard. She was knocked back, hitting Ami in the process, and the  
two girls fell backwards onto the cement. They heard a chuckle, and both girls looked up to see a man standing their with   
sun glasses on, and wearing the most ugly looking olive green jacket. Ami's flace was completely flushed. Usagi wasn't   
laying on her, but she was laying beside her. Usagi's left leg had somehow found it's way between Ami's, and her knee-length  
skirt had went up, showing off her long legs. This had to be the most...closest Ami had ever been to Usagi. Her face angry,  
Usagi stood up. "You baka! You can at least apologize!" The man didn't respond, but he did chuckle. Usagi bent down, holding  
out her hand to Ami. "If I'm not correct, you were the one to run into me, Odango atama," the man's smooth voice had a hint  
of amusement in it. Usagi's face was filled with fury as she turned towards the man. "Nani?! You ran into US you kono yaro!   
And my name isn't Odango atama!" With an angry huff, Usagi helped Ami up, and began stomping back to her house. Ami blinked  
in surprise. That was the first time she ever saw sweet Usagi mad before. The man cleared his throat, making Ami glance at  
him. He bowed slightly as he spoke, "Gomen nasai for running into you." He gave Ami a grin before he walked off. Shaking her  
head slightly, Ami ran after the angry blonde. "Usagi-chan! Wait up!"  
  
After Ami had finally caught up to Usagi, they were all ready at her house. "That kono yaro! He always seems to bump into me  
and he NEVER apologizes!" Usagi grumbled angrily, practically throwing her shoes at the wall. "You don't like him?" a slight  
trace of hope laced Ami's words. Usagi turned towards Ami, he faced twisted with anger and disgust. "Ami-chan?! What are you  
talking about? LIKING that guy? I DESPISE him!" Usagi seemed more infuriated at Ami's question. Even with Ami's obvious  
upsetting of Usagi, Ami couldn't help but smile slightly. So, Usagi didn't like that man, she still had a chance... Ami  
blinked at her own thought. "Nani? Still have a chance...at what?"  
  
  
AN:   
(1) I know Japanese people don't use American money, though I don't know what they use for their currency. All I know is that  
the name of it is yen, though I dunno how it..er..'works'. I assume tokens are probably used in some arcades...but oh well   
n.n;  
  
Eee! Nice and long! ^-^ Hehe, Ami-chan..so oblivious at her own liking of Usa-chan ^-^ Well..I know this isn't really good   
u.u;; Gomen! This is my first Usa/Ami ficcie, and I don't really write much..well actually..I never write anything with Ami   
in it ¬¬ Very sorry if she seems OOC or something u.u;; Well, reviews much appreciated! Reviews needed for me to continue.  
At least 10 :b I'm not going to contiue a ficcie that no one likes ^^; Flames also accepted, though I'd much rather have  
some constructive criticism :b 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! ^_^ Me appreciates it muchos! I know I said that I had to at least have 10 reviews,  
but that is a _very_ cheap way to get people to review any ficcie, so no more of that :B   
  
I find this Usa/Ami pairing to be _very_ kawaii, yet I'm not too sure as of what I'm going to do with this story o.O Hmm..oh  
well.. we'll see, ne?  
  
I own none of these characters. They all belong to the all wonderful creator, Naoko-sama!  
  
  
After Usagi introduced Ami to her mother (plus getting an afternoon snack) Usagi seemed to be in a much better mood. The two   
girls sat on Usagi's floor, munching on cookies and listening to one of Usagi's favorite CD's. "So Ami-chan.." Usagi said  
slyly, "Anyone guy at our school who you have a crush on?" Ami blushed as she lowered her eyes. "Iie, no one Usagi-chan," Ami  
replied, her voice small. "Aww, come one Ami-chan! You can tell me!" Usagi poked Ami as she grinned. "Let me guess.."   
Scratching her chin, Usagi looked like a professor. "Urashima Keitaro! You two would look so cute together!" Usagi said  
happily, very pleased at the idea. Ami blinked in surprise, she had no clue who that was. "Eh, Usagi-chan..who's Keitaro?"  
Not seeming to hear what Ami asked, Usagi continued to talk on. "I can just see you two together, too! Holding hands while  
walking down the street!" Clapping her hands like a child who just got everything she wanted, Usagi stood up bouncing from  
one foot to the other. "So cute!" Ami sighed as she shook her head. "Usagi-chan, I like no one at the moment," Blushing a bit  
at her small lie, Ami adverted her eyes from the bouncing blonde.  
  
In reality, Ami did like someone, or at least she was pretty sure that she did. Though she knew that Usagi didn't want to   
hear who she thought she had a crush on. Usagi pouted as she sat down again, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see   
how a girl could not have a crush on someone from our school.." Ami began to fidget with her the hem of her skirt. "Well, who  
do you have a crush on?" Usagi seemed to be surprised at the question as she turned to Ami. "Me? Oh well I..." Usagi blushed  
as she covered her face in her hands. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Usagi seemed all of a sudden to get all giddy.  
Casting Usagi a curious look, Ami nodded. Usagi looked around, even though they were in the privacy of her room, to see if  
anyone was listening as she leaned closer to whisper in Ami's ear. "Masayuki Haitani!" Hearts then appeared in Usagi's eyes  
at she thought of her crush.  
  
Ami blinked. Masayuki Haitani? It suddenly dawned on her on who that guy was. Haitani was a guy in both her and Usagi's  
class. She never thought much about him, but he did always seemed to be fairly popular with the girls (a bit of the guys,  
too). "Masayuki-san is such a nice guy! Funny, smart, athletic..not to mention he's really cute.." Usagi trailed off as she  
sighed dreamily. Ami frowned a bit, but didn't answer. She didn't find Haitani to be any of those things. The best grades he  
ever got were only above 80%, he wasn't really _that_ cute, and there were much more athletic guys then him(1). After about  
another minute or so of daydreaming, Usagi snapped out of her daze and smiled at Ami. "Well how about we go and get some more  
cookies, ne?"  
  
The next few days past uneventfully until Rika pulled Usagi aside as the other students filed out of the classroom as the  
lunch bell rang. "Usagi-chan," Rika said in a hushed whisper, "What is up with you and Mizuno?" Usagi blinked in surprise, as  
she tilted her head to the side. "Rika-chan, what do you mean?" Rika almost seemed horrified at Usagi's question. "Usa! Don't  
you know the _rumours_ that are going around with you two?" Usagi still seemed puzzled as she replied, "Iie." Rika's eyes  
seemed to show a bit of pity. "The whole school is talking about you two being..." Rika then got very uncomfortable as she  
adverted her eyes. "Together." What Rika just told her didn't seem to click in Usagi's head. "Nani?" Then Usagi realized  
what Rika meant and she blushed. "That's not true! Ami-chan and I are just friends, nothing more!" Rika still looked to be  
doubtful. "Well the way you two act seems to say different. Holding hands, Ami blushing while she's around you, always  
together...I mean Naru and I don't mind if you guys are together, but everyone else at school..."   
  
Usagi's heart pounded in her chest, as she reluctantly sat down beside Ami. Her and Ami..together? She never heard of such a  
ridiculous thing! Usagi was completely straight! "Or at least...I think I am.." With what Rika had told her, Usagi had no  
clue as of what to say or how to act around Ami. Did Ami-chan know about these rumors? If she did..then why didn't she tell  
her? Usagi cleared her throat as she opened her lunch bag, pulling out a muffin.  
  
Ami glanced at Usagi. Her stiff movements were odd, and she kept her eyes downcast, to her muffin. "Usagi-chan?" Ami asked  
softly. Usagi jumped slightly as she turned towards Ami. "Eh..Hai?" Ami frowned, "What's wrong?" Adverting her eyes, Usagi  
bit into her muffin. "Nothang," Usagi replied with a mouth full. Not bothering to persue her questioning, Ami returned to her  
lunch, neither girls talking at all for the rest of the lunch.  
  
Not knowing why the rumors where bothering her so much, Usagi nervously bit her lower lip. The end of school bell rang, and  
the students around her got ready to leave. Some gave her odd looks as they passed, one being Masayuki Haitani, and Usagi  
lowered her face as she blushed. The room was soon empty with only herself and Ami. Usagi felt a shadow over her, and she  
slowly raised her eyes to see the concerned face of Ami. "Usagi-chan?" Ami asked softly for the second time that day. Usagi  
felt her cheeks turn a soft pink, why they did, she didn't know. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? You haven't spoken to me all day  
since lunch..." Usagi nervously looked to the side as she stood up. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.   
"Ami..don't you know the rumors circling around..us?" Usagi asked, as she felt her blush deepen. Ami had a confused look on  
her face as she replied "Iie." Usagi then told Ami what Rika had told her earlier. Ami then blushed too, as she then studied  
her shoes. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Ami began to speak. "So that's why you haven't talked to me all  
day, because of what people would say?" Ami asked, her voice laced with a hint of hurt. Ami was always positive that Usagi  
never cared of what other people had thought of her.  
  
Another moment of silence passed between the two. Usagi let out a sob as she hugged Ami. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan! I know I  
shouldn't have stopped talking to you because of what Rika had told me, please forgive me," Usagi was almost close to begging  
as a few tears almost threatened to fall. As always when Usagi got close to her, Ami felt her face begin to heat up. Ami then  
almost shyly hugged Usagi back, her face burning. "It's all right Usa-chan...I forgive you.." Ami had never really hugged  
any other person besides her okaasan, and she loved the way that it felt when she hugged Usagi. The two girls were so close  
and they stayed that way for a long time, which Ami didn't mind at all.   
  
The two then pulled away from the hug, both face's were flushed a dark red. Usagi quickly bent down to grab her bag, and she  
held hands with Ami, lacing their fingers with each other. Both girls turned towards each other and smiled as they walked  
home.  
  
  
AN:  
(1) Jealous little Ami-chan ^_^  
  
Not as long as the first chapter, but still fairly long. Hope you all liked this chapter ^_^ Seems as if Usagi is beginning  
to return Ami's feelings (Yay!!) Well, reviews would be much appreciated! Please review and make me a happy author ;_; 


End file.
